


Lost Keys

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, They're married!, Tickling, domestic life, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Kuroo can’t seem to find his keys, but he has a sneaking suspicion that he knows someone who can help find them.  However, they may need a little persuading.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklygiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/gifts).



> Hello there! This is for a prompt sent to me from my friend ticklygiggles!
> 
> Her prompt was:
> 
> 'Hello DEAR FRIEND, could I request 15. “I know you’re hiding my ____, and I know where.” with 'keys' and with KuroDai if possible? Many thaaaanks '
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it, my friend! It's always a blast getting to write these two and they are just far too cute together!!!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Damn it… I know they’re here somewhere,” Kuroo mumbled under his breath, going through the same pile of papers he’d just been grading as he looked for his apartment keys. He was already running a little behind schedule for a faculty meeting and Daichi was going to be gone later in the day for his own teaching classes so he’d have to have them to get back into their apartment later on tonight. Sadly it seemed that the keys were nowhere to be found regardless of how long he’d been looking.

He swore he had left them on this desk, but so far he had searched almost every inch of his and Daichi’s apartment looking for the damn things! He had checked all the odd places they’d been found before.

The refrigerator in the kitchen.

The sofa cushions in the living room.

Hell he’d even snuck back into their bedroom where Daichi was still sleeping and checked all around their bed in case they had simply dropped out of his pocket when they undressed for bed!

Yet still they remained lost in the mist.

He had retreated back to the office for one more look, refusing to sound the alarm for help just yet. The last thing he wanted to do was alert Daichi to the fact that he had once again lost his keys. It was literally an everyday occurrence though he always promised Daichi that he knew where they were.

Obviously he didn’t.

It was generally dumb luck that led him to finding them over and over again, but apparently today his luck had finally run out.

“Missing something, Kuroo?” a deep voice rumbled from the hallway outside the room they used as their office. It sounded smug. _Annoyingly smug._

Turning he saw that yes… Daichi definitely had a smug look on his far too handsome features this early morning and oh how it irked him. Honestly, how could a man with messy bed head, rumpled pajamas and morning stubble look so smug and cute at once?!

Absolutely unfair and uncalled for.

Putting on his most relaxed smile, Kuroo waved a dismissive hand. “Of course not! I’m a responsible 30 year old who knows exactly where they are. I’m just… making sure I have everything for the meeting,” he said with a flippant aire as he tried to sneakily let his eyes rove around the room in search of the shiny cat charm that was attached to his missing keys.

“Mmhmm. And that’s why I’ve heard you rustling around in here for the last… oh... twenty minutes?” Daichi asked, leaning against the door frame as his arms came up to cross over his broad chest. God, Daichi looked so sleep soft and cozy Kuroo just wanted to take him back to bed and forget this whole morning meeting nonsense.

Sadly, there was no getting out of this particular meeting and if he tried to talk Daichi into letting him stay longer the man would definitely figure out that he had lost his keys somewhere.

“That’s exactly why you’ve heard me rustling around, _Sa’amura_ ,” he murmured softly, hoping to distract the man with that particular nickname. “You know how prepared I like to be.”

“A prepared person would take the time to hang his keys on the key rack by the front door. The one that I put there _specifically_ so that you would stop having this problem,” Daichi pointed out, giving a little shake of his head, completely immune to Kuroo’s teasing this morning. “Why can’t you just admit that I was right that you have a horrible habit of misplacing things and then let me help you? Is that so hard… _kitten_?”

Oh that smug bastard!

Kuroo’s cheeks instantly flushed up as he heard that endearment, swallowing a little thickly at the way Daichi had pitched his voice lower and smiled all the more smugly.

However… there was something about that smile that had been plastered on his partners lips all morning that was starting to send little red flags to his brain.

Why was Daichi so confident that his keys were misplaced? Kuroo literally could’ve sworn he’d placed them on the desk right before bed last night so that he knew where to find them.

And why was Daichi so keen on him admitting that he was wrong? So that he would be forced to use that silly looking key rack?

Never.

No. Something told him that he hadn’t been the one to misplace his keys.

Something told him that someone else had taken his keys.

“Kuroo? Kuroo why are you looking at me like that?” Daichi asked, his teasing expression morphing into one of slight concern as he moved away from the door frame.

Narrowing his eyes Kuroo’s own smile grew and he took a step forward.

“I know you’re hiding my keys, Daichi,” he purred, watching as the shorter man’s eyes widened a bit. “And I know where.”

“Kuroo? Kuroo you can’t seriously thin-AH!”

In a flash, Kuroo took off toward Daichi, but the man still had the quick reflexes from his sports days and dashed off back down the hall toward the living room. Trying desperately to get away from a cat in hot pursuit.

“Are you crazy?! I don’t have your keys!” Daichi cried out, cutting to the right to duck into their kitchen and put the table between them.

“Then why are you running from me, _sweetheart_ ?” Kuroo called after him, standing on the other side of the table and smiling dangerously at his husband. “It’s obviously because you have them on you, dearest. And why I can’t seem to find them this morning even though I _know_ I put them on my desk last night. Now… come where and give me my keys or you are going to be one very sorry little crow!”

With that last little warning, he tore off around the side of the table, Daichi crying out as he tried to get to the sofa and get another piece of furniture between them.

“Who are you calling _little_?! Leave me alone, Kuroo! I don’t have your damn ke-NO!”

Just as Daichi was rounding the corner of the sofa, he felt himself instantly being tackled down into the cushions. He tried… he really, really did try to wriggle his way free, but Kuroo still had a decent amount of height and an absurd amount of momentum going for him. So it was only a matter of minutes before Daich was pinned down on their small couch, wrists pinned under his partners knees and looking even more rumpled from the mini wrestling match.

Honestly, it was a bit distracting at the moment with Daichi’s shirt riding up slightly to show off some of his tum, his breathing just a little heavier and his cheeks rosy. But Kuroo couldn’t get distracted now! He had a husband to punish!

“Like I said, Dai… if you didn’t have my keys you wouldn’t have run from me. You obviously are hiding them on you,” he said matter-of-factly.

Daichi rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to pull his arms free of their trapped position under Kuroo’s knees. “You’re insane! I’m in pajamas! Where in the hell would I be hiding them?!” he argued and really, he had a good point.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and refused to give up so easily. “Fine. Perhaps you don’t have them on you, but… I think you _do_ know where they are. And I have ways of making you talk, Sa’amura,” he murmured, moving his fingertips against the sides of Daichi’s exposed tum.

Daichi instantly stilled, his eyes going wide as he shook his head.

“Kuroo… Kuroo listen to me. I have absolutely no ide-hehehahaha!” he tried to plead before breaking out into desperate giggles.

Kuroo couldn’t help smiling as he watched his husband already dissolving into a giggle fit, simply because he was fluttering his fingers gently against the man’s ticklish stomach. Oh he had loved finding out this little tidbit of information about his lover years ago and he had used it to his advantage many times.

Today would be no different.

“You know how to get this to stop, Daichi. Just tell me where my keys are and I won’t have to do this,” he cooed, letting his fingers scribble faster and closer, right to the center of the poor man’s stomach.

Daichi instantly arched up at the contact before laughing harder and trying to buck Kuroo off him.

“I… I dohohon’t know! I don’t know, Kuroohohoho! Plehehehase!” Daichi cackled, his neck already flushing up from Kuroo going after one of his worst spots. “Stahp! Stop ihihihit!”

Kuroo couldn’t help chuckling at his poor partner, basking in his adorable laughter as he continued to skitter his fingers all over his tum. It was definitely a lovely stomach to be sure and Kuroo always found himself drawn to it. For kisses, for soft touches and especially for tickles. However, there were also other lovely spots that could get equally wonderful reactions from the man. Seeing as he wasn’t keen to come clean about stealing his keys just yet, Kuroo decided to move on to some of those spots.

Moving his hands up he began to massage deep circles against Daichi’s lowest ribs, vibrating right underneath of them and the laughter instantly went wilder. Daichi’s legs kicked out behind him and if he hadn’t been prepared he definitely would’ve been throw off by the sudden increase in his partners squriming.

“N-not thahat! Not that, Tehehehetsu-ahahahagahahad!” Daichi was positively cackling now as he felt the horrible, nimble fingers hitting that particular spot. It always made him want to crawl out of his skin as the ticklish shocks felt like little zips of electricity running through his body.

“Give me what I want and I’ll stop, Daichi. I told you this. You just have to tell me where my keys are,” Kuroo cooed softly, his fingers slowly tickling higher and higher up Daichi’s ribs. Making sure to caress and wriggle into every dip. He wanted the man to remember just how ticklish he was and who he was messing with.

With each press of Kuroos’ fingers against his poor ribs, Daichi could only squeak out little pleas of cries of laughter… until Kuroo decided to go in for the kill.

“Alright. Dai… you asked for this. I tried to play nice, but… you only have your own stubbornness to blame,” Kuroo said with a mock sigh of sympathy, pausing for a moment to let his words sink in.

As the tickling stopped, Daichi tried to catch his breath, intermittent giggles still escaping as he tried to figure out what his husband meant.

And then he felt it.

The soft press of Kuroo’s fingertips right against the centers of his armpits.

Daichi instantly started to thrash and fight his way to freedom.

“I don’t have them! I don’t have your keys! I don’t know where they are! I don’t, I don’t, I do-HAHAHAHGAHAHAD! NOT THE-HEHEHAHAHA!”

If Daichi was laughing before he was positively howling now. Kuroo wasted no time in listening to his _lies._ His fingers wriggled mercilessly against Daichi’s hypersensitive underarms, the poor former Captain going absolutely wild at the sensation.

He bucked, he kicked, he snorted and squeaked, but nothing would stop Kuroo from getting what he wanted.

“PLEHEHEHEASE! MERCHEHEHEY! MERCHEY KUROOHO-AHAHA!” Daichi begged, tears of laughter already escaping him as he tried to squeeze his arms closer to his sides to stop the attack, but he seemed incapable of saving himself. Kuroo knew just to move his fingers in the most maddening way to get him to go wild. His entire body felt like it was under attack, the ticklish sensations blocking out everything else as Kuroo scribbled his fingers quickly right into the center of his sensitive hollows.

Sadly, Kuroo must’ve hit just the right spot because as he let his fingers tweak just below his underarms, Daichi twitched so violently that he sent them both falling over the side of the sofa into a tangled heap on the floor.

It all happened so quickly that it took Kuroo a moment to realize just where he was, laying on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa, a panting, shaking and giggling Daichi laying over top of him.

“Oh my god, Daichi… Daichi are you okay, sweetheart?” Kuroo asked instantly, realizing that maybe… _maybe_ he had gone a bit too far. He soothed his hand along Daichi’s back, the man squirming from being far too sensitive and as soft whine escaping him.

“Do-don’t tihihickle me… plehehease… I… I don’t know… where… where your kehehey’s are,” he giggled breathlessly, shifting his head slightly on Kuroo’s chest to look up at him with a flushed and tired expression, though a giggle induced smile still stayed on his lips.

Kuroo’s heart positively clenched at the sight and he brought his other hand up to cup his husbands rosy cheek, leaning up a bit to kiss his forehead. “Okay, love. Okay. I believe you. No more tickles,” he chuckled, watching as Daichi nodded and closed his eyes, settling back on Kuroo’s chest and trying to catch his breath.

As Daichi continued to calm from his attack, Kuroo continued the gentle soothing to his back, soon feeling Daichi’s breathing relax. He couldn’t help smiling a bit at how adorable Daichi had been when he’d been laughing like that, but his thoughts on that were momentarily lost as something caught his eyes under the sofa.

Turning his head he gasped as he caught sight of a silver cat charm attached to his keys.

They must’ve fallen out of the sofa when he searched the cushions earlier and landed on the floor!

Which meant… that he had literally almost tickled his partner to insanity for nothing.

Kuroo felt his face instantly heat up with shame and worry as he realized that this… this was not going to be easy to explain away.

“Oh… uh… look, Daichi! It… um… my keys were… under the sofa the whole time. Isn’t that funny?” he asked nervously, pausing a moment and feeling his tension grow as no answer was forthcoming.

“Daichi? Dai? Sawamura? Are… are you upset? I… I swear I didn’t know! I honestly thought you had them! I…,”

But his words were cut off by the soft snuffling sound coming from his husband.

Taking a moment to let the shame and fear ebb, Kuroo allowed himself to pay attention to the man still nestled against his chest and realized…

Daichi had fallen asleep.

Kuroo blinked owlishly a few times, but as he glanced down he realized that it was true. Daichi had literally nodded off on him after the intense tickles he’d gotten so early in the morning. The poor man’s cheeks were still flushed from laughter, his mouth slightly agape as he nuzzled against Kurro’s shirt and snuggled closer to him.

“Oh, Daichi,” Kuroo whispered softly, a warm, soft smile making its way onto his lips as he brought a hand up to soothe through his husbands short hair.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he realized that there was absolutely no way he was making that faculty meeting. And honestly, he would be willing to miss ten of those meetings if it meant staying where he was to let Daichi get some much deserved rest.

He was definitely going to have to make it up to the poor man.

Perhaps… he’d start by using the key rack.


End file.
